The present invention relates to smoking articles such as cigarettes, and in particular to processes for providing a flavorful and aromatic composition similar to those characteristics of certain tobaccos.
Popular smoking articles, such as cigarettes, have a substantially rod shaped structure and include a charge of smokable material such as strands or shreds of tobacco (e.g., cut filler) surrounded by a paper wrapper thereby providing a so-called "tobacco rod." Numerous popular cigarettes have cylindrical filter elements aligned in an end-to-end relationship with the tobacco rod. Typically, filter elements are constructed from fibrous materials such as cellulose acetate, have a circumscribing plug wrap, and are attached to the tobacco rod using tipping material.
Many types of smoking products and improved smoking articles have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or as alternatives to, the popular smoking articles. Recently, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,151 to Shelar; 4,714,082 to Banerjee et al.; 4,756,318 to Clearman et al.; and 4,793,365 to Sensabaugh, Jr. et al.; and European Patent Publication Nos. 212,234 and 277,519 propose cigarettes and pipes which comprise a fuel element, an aerosol generating means physically separate from the fuel element, and a separate mouth-end piece. Such types of smoking articles provide natural tobacco flavors to the smoker thereof by heating, rather than burning, tobacco in various forms.
Flavorful and aromatic compounds are important components of smoking articles and provide improved taste and aroma to the smoking article. Thus improved processes for providing flavor and aromatic substances and flavorable and aromatic forms of tobacco are desirable. For example, various processes for producing and using tobacco extracts, aroma oils and concentrates are proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,136,321 to Davis; 3,316,919 to Green; 3,424,171 to Rooker; 4,421,126 to Gellatly and 4,506,682 to Mueller and European Patent Publication No. 338,831 to Clapp et al.
It would be highly desirable to provide a method of forming a flavorful and aromatic compound useful in a smoking article and components thereof and when employed provide highly pleasant smelling mainstream smoke and which delivers good tobacco taste to the smoker.